Vash and Meryl on Earth
by X 1999
Summary: Vash, Wolfwood, Millie, and Meryl somehow get stuck on earth and they believe Legato had something to do with it. When they found Legato they thought they were going to find home but turns out the only way home was helping that person in the beginning.
1. Chapter 1 Vash and Meryl on Earth

I couldn't sleep one night so I decided to start another Trigun and plus someone thought I was a Vash and Meryl hater I set out to prove them wrong. Just remember I've had a really rough night and I'm not wearing my glasses just point out some mistakes... Thankies! (((((((((((((((((( Slandered disclaimer I do not own any character of Trigun... like the owner of Trigun would come on fan-fiction and start writing fan-fiction about his own story.... . (((((((((((((((((  
  
Trigun  
  
Chapter 1: Vash's falls into the real World!  
  
Vash was back in Gunsmoke sitting at a bar with Wolfwood drinking some water laughing about something that wasn't really funny. Vash being Vash is wearing his normal red trench coat and orange-tented sunglasses and Wolfwood being Wolfwood his wearing his same old dark colored pants and dark colored shirts with his 70's style sunglasses.  
  
Vash watches as Wolfwood lights up another cigarette and he slowly raises a brow with curiosity. He just had to ask then question, "Hey Wolfwood isn't it a sin when you over do it?"  
  
Wolfwood thinks for a minute and then slowly shrugs his shoulders, "Na... God wouldn't have gave us the capability if he didn't want us to have such a wonderful substance to keep us going."  
  
Vash nods his head as though he got it even though in his head he really didn't get it at all. He then waved over a waiter and his jaw dropped as he saw whom it was, "What a pleasant surprise! It's the one of the insurance girls." He grinned and waved at Meryl as she walked over to the table.  
  
Wolfwood shook his head... He wasn't surprised to see Meryl Strife everywhere Vash went the lamb seemed to go. He chuckled to himself as he thought, "Meryl is no lamb... Is Vash really that dumb to see that she's following him?"  
  
Meryl being slightly short for her age made it up with wit and attitude walked over to Vash and Wolfwood with a friendly smile on her face. "Oh, hey Vash, "she said as she took out a slip of paper from her pocket, "what would you like?"  
  
Vash grins as he scratches his nose and looks over at Wolfwood, "Well!"  
  
Wolfwood pouts, "No hi to me?" Then he realized what she had just asked and he piped up, "Now what just one damn moment! Vash you're not expecting me to pay for this one now are you?"  
  
Vash looked up with innocent eyes as he blinked his eye lashes slowly and gave him a confused look, "What are you talking about?"  
  
Meryl eye twitches slightly but she keeps a pleasant smile on for he time being. Millie sees Vash and Wolfwood and quickly runs over to them from the kitchen and smiles brightly, "Hi Mr. Vash. Hi Mr. Priest!" She waved as she grinned to both of them. "How have you two been?"  
  
Vash and Wolfwood both stop giving each other the death look and nervously laugh as they turn to look at Millie and they both say, "GREAT!"  
  
Millie nods and then gets back to work saying, "That's good but dishes are piling up! See you later!"  
  
Wolfwood again turns his attention of Vash and he was about to start another argument but his stomach won out and he then ordered spaghetti and Vash ordered salmon sandwiches and of course both of them ordered water.  
  
Meryl being happy that they finally ordered went off into the kitchen to give the order to Millie.  
  
Then Vash started feeling weird and he knew that Wolfwood felt the same because he was clinching his fists. Vash doubled over and landed on his side onto the floor and then a loud crashing noise in the kitchen could be heard. He felt like his whole body was going to explode and then the pain... then the yelling from the other people... then Legato's face... That was it... Vash dived into a world of black and then suddenly light exploded around him and he went through a whole of white and he landed on some girl behind a small house.  
  
The girl stifles a scream as she falls backwards with Vash sprawled on top of her.  
  
Vash rolls over quickly to get off of her because he wanted to be nice and another reason to get his bearings and the first thing he saw was a big dog and a pink tongue and the dog started to lick his face.  
  
The girl started to laugh as she pulls the dog away from Vash and she pears down at him with emerald green eyes full of curiosity. Then she told the dog with a commanding tone, "Down Barksley."  
  
Vash looked around as he rubbed the back of his head and his eyes widen... This wasn't Gunsmoke.. There was lots of trees and plant life... Then he looked at the dog as it started to bark again and he turned around and the bushes started to move... The girl tenses up but it wasn't a monster who came out of the bushes it was Wolfwood.  
  
Wolfwood looked at Vash with confusion as he looked around the place with interest, "Vash do you know where we are at? Hey maybe we are even in heaven?"  
  
Vash blinks, "Is this heaven?"  
  
The girl starts to laugh as she bends down to pet her dogs head, "No it's just Texas."  
  
Vash looks at the girl with confusion, "That's what you call heaven... Texas?"  
  
Wolfwood rolls his eyes as he pushes Vash behind him, "Shut up needle noggin and leave this to me." He then turns to the girl and smiles warmly, "What's your name?"  
  
Vash starts to cry but he pretty much shuts his mouth as he watches another dog approach them.  
  
The girl chuckles as she slowly stands up all the way and answers Wolfwood's question, "My name's Melissa and yours would be?"  
  
Wolfwood takes her hand and kisses it and gains a blush from her, "My names Wolfwood and this is Vash. Oh Vash do me a favor can you go back in there and get my cross!"  
  
Vash mutters as he walks back into the thickets to get Wolfwood's cross.  
  
Wolfwood leans against the falling down back porch and he regards Melissa, "I have never seen you on Gunsmoke before?" It was a weird question he knew but he had to ask it.  
  
Melissa laughed as she raised an eyebrow and she shooed the female dog to go somewhere else and she scratched her unusually short hair for a girl, "Well I don't know what you are talking about. I live on earth... in the United States... in Texas... get that?"  
  
Suddenly a cross gets launched out of the woods and nearly hits Wolfwood in the head and he screams, "THANKS VASH!"  
  
Vash laughs, "Don't mention it!"  
  
Melissa chuckles as she shakes her head, "Yall must be really good friends because I wouldn't even go back there.."  
  
Wolfwood's face goes blank as he turns to look at Melissa, "Why not?"  
  
Melissa blinks a bit, "I might be immune to poison Ivy but there Is just to much back there."  
  
Vash laughs even more as he comes back holding some Ivy looking plants, 'Wow Wolfwood look at his!"  
  
Melissa bits her bottom lip as she takes it from Vash and shakes her head, "No this isn't good for you! DO you know if your allergic to Poison Ivy?"  
  
Vash's face goes blank, "Poison Ivy?"  
  
Wolfwood blinks some more, "can it kill someone... Why can't it kill you?"  
  
Melissa grins and shrugs, "It just can't harm me... Come on in Vash see if we can't kill it before it sinks in." She leads them in and shows Vash how to wash his hands and get it off his hands, "You better wash your body too I'll wash your clothes." She shows him the shower and then takes his clothes and begins washing. She takes Wolfwood into the living room and then into the kitchen, "Would you like anything to drink?'  
  
Wolfwood nods as he sits down at the kitchen table, "Some water would be nice if you have it."  
  
Melissa raises an eyebrow as she gets the water and hands it over to him and watches him take it thankfully. "So where are you from Mr. Wolfwood?"  
  
Wolfwood looks at her with suspicious eyes as he said, "Gunsmoke."  
  
Melissa laughs as she slowly sits down, "O...K. So is there anyone else that is with you..."  
  
Wolfwood knowing this answer automatically said, "I think two more... Millie Thompson and Meryl Strife."  
  
Melissa nods her head and then looks at him in the eyes, "Are you running from the law or something?"  
  
Wolfwood thinks of Vash and the price on his head and then shakes his head with a grin, "No we're not."  
  
Melissa raises a brow, "The why are you way out here in the middle of no where?"  
  
Wolfwood blinks, "We got lost...."  
  
Melissa thinks of Bugs Bunny and laugh, "Should have taken that last turn in Albakurky huh?"  
  
Wolfwood raises a brow and then blinks not knowing what to say...  
  
Melissa waves her hand, "You can stay here as long as you need.. No cost... Honestly... I'm a pretty good hostess just don't mess with the puppies the mother doesn't like it... I sleep inn... I have two guest bedrooms. They are down that all." Points down a hall. "Mine room is right up here." Slowly gets up and goes to her room. "I'm tired and got work in the morning... The house is yours!" She laughs as she goes into her room and locks the door behind her.  
  
Wolfwood shakes his head as walks down the hall and then walks into one of the quest rooms... Which ironically one was for a boy and one was for a girl... but sadly each had one bed... Wolfwood went into the one for the male gender and lies down to think.  
  
Vash braces his hands against the wall of the shower wall and thinks of Rem like he usually downs but someone else came into his mind. He remembered seeing Meryl falling down and being in pain he knew that she was there and somewhere... He wanted to go find her and hold her in his arms. "Oh Meryl... Am I really in love with you?" Then he started to cry not knowing what to do.  
  
Meryl real wasn't that far away and she was thinking of the same thing Vash. Her heart was hurting because she was worried to death wether he was all right or not. She remembered him curled up reaching out to her... The look in his eyes... He was showing his heart for once... That he truly cared... If only she knew where to look. Millie was still crying in confusion and she didn't blame her she was just as confused. So soon they would be moving and they would both go looking for their sweethearts.  
  
(A/N: First chapter done! 12:11 AM! AHHH can't sleep! I don't want to get started on another chapter though because my wrist hurt. So Hunger what do you think of that one dear? It just it's so easy to write... The other one has challenges. Though this was rather fun and refreshing! With my own little twists..)


	2. Reviews Vash and Meryl on Earth

PinkuUsagi

2004-09-08

1

Signed

(this is brit) Hey! When are you gonna do chapter 2? lol I need to make an original fic of Zelda and Link... lol U be in there and so will Wes!

Icy AngelWings

2004-06-26

1

Signed

this is such a kawaii story, keep it up? if you delete this, i'm going to get you! just kidding gurl, i'm not that scary to most people, but i can petrify a few of my friends with my liking of gory anime! well anyway sorry to get off subject, update whenever and i'll review ok? bye bye!  
-icy angelwings XX


End file.
